Warriors: The New Prophecy Moonrise: A Parody
by The Magic of the Night
Summary: Moonrise...in its basic form. Witness an egotistical Crowpaw, a calculating Brambleclaw, a prissy Squirrelpaw, and a whiny Stormfur as the journeying cats encounter the tribe and battle dinosaurs. Also join Leafpaw and Firestar "back at the farm." Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really sorry everyone! Originally I posted this story in script format, which is against the rules of fanfiction. net. In the words of Rick Perry, "Oops."**

**So now you have to wait until I finish re-typing it into a prose version to read it. Actually, I'm liking it more this way too. **

**Since I can't just leave an Author's Note for a chapter, here's a preview of the parody. **

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"Welcome everyone. We will now have a Telling; a Sharing of Feelings," Stoneteller said as he leapt onto the gathered cats.

They whooped in delight, as only Tribe cats can.

Suddenly, Crag pushed through the crowd to Stoneteller. "Wait, can we have a press conference first?" he asked, rather rudely.

Stoneteller sighed. "What in the name of the Tribe of Endless Hunting is a press conference?"

Crag opened his mouth to explain, but couldn't think how. "Just let me ask you a few questions," he said instead.

"Uh," Stoneteller considered. "Okay. What's your question?"

"Has the Tribe of Endless Hunting spoken to you?" Crag drilled.

Stoneteller observed how the Tribe had suddenly become very quiet. This alone was marvelous. Maybe he should make Crag is heir. "Yes. They told me a silver cat would come get rid of Sharptooth."

"Sweet!" Crag said. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that the Tribe of Endless Hunting is happy about you using their name as a swear word?"

Stoneteller gaped. "…No comment."

**Look forward to the rest, hopefully today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my re-done version of what I had script-formatted before. I hope you enjoy it, because I loved writing- and re-writing- it. Please review! I love seeing them pop up when I check my inbox. **

Chapter 1:

Stormfur woke up in Midnight's cave. He thought about the journey he, his sister Feathertail, and their wannabe companions (Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt) were supposed to be on. He opened his mouth to tell them that they should head towards the mountains, but when he did, the only words that came out of his mouth were, "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

Midnight, who usually spoke in riddles, had decided to speak instead in code. She had been watching Star Wars that past night and was now a great admirer of Yoda. "warrior morning, gray Good. Enough have sleep you?" she asked.

Stormfur stared. He wanted to ask what Midnight had said, but: "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

Squirrelpaw woke up and said in an extremely whiny voice (which wasn't really unexpected), "I'm so, like, hungry right? Feed me, like, right now, right? 'Cause I'm, like, the boss, right?"

She was shoved off her paws by Crowpaw, who had a great disliking of her, which would only be enhanced after _Sunrise_. "Get out of my way fur ball! I rule the roost here!" he yowled.

Feathertail, who was the only cat who seemed to be thinking rationally, examinded Tawnypelt's sore paw and exclaimed, "OMG! Tawnypelt is better already?"

Brambleclaw, who was quite a nerd at the time and would continue to be until the third series when he was an active deputy and the fourth series when he was a jerk, took a measurement of the angle of the sun and the tallest tree. "We'd better go, guys," he said, earning a glare from Squirrelpaw. "We have to report to our leaders."

With a squeal, Squirrelpaw protested. "Like, no way, right? I have to, like, eat, right? Plus I, like, rule, right?"

Tawnypelt stood up on her healed paws. It seemed that Tawnypelt was a lot smarter than most of the other cats. This could be because she was from ShadowClan, who are known to be devious and clever. "Brambleclaw is right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Meanwhile, back at the farm, er, the forest, Leafpaw was treating her friend Sorreltail for ticks. She seemed to have forgotten that only elders can get ticks. "Okay Sorreltail, I'm going to put this mouse bile on the tick. It won't hurt a bit oka-"

Sorreltail wasn't listening, and besides that, she had an extreme phobia of mouse bile. "Aaaahh! Filthy mouse bile!" she screeched. "Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!"

Hastily Leafpaw pushed Sorreltail into the conveniently located stream that would run through the medicine cat den later in the series. "Okay, but you could have said "please" you know."

Just then, Firestar called, "Let all cats get their scraggy bottoms over here!" He had remembered what a jerk he had been in the first book of the series and was trying to seem "cooler."

Sootfur (no, I don't know who he is either) stood up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Monsters are invading our territory!" Firestar told the clan.

"Oooooo…" the ThunderClan cats said in awe. They never had been the brightest bulbs of the bunch.

Graystripe, who was currently deputy but would soon be captured and find a kittypet as his true love, said, "It's true. I saw them."

"Oooooo…" ThunderClan said again.

Firestar was getting a mite bit annoyed by their dense manner. "Let's go see if ShadowClan has been eliminated from my- I mean to say, _the_ forest yet," he declared.

Leafpaw jumped up and raised a paw. "Can I come? I'm an apprentice. In fact I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I'd be useful." She told everyone. Under her breath she added, "Probably."

Though her arguments were somewhat counter-intuitive and it was a blatant show of favoritism on his part, Firestar exclaimed, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

On the way to confront the monsters, ThunderClan (who really weren't that smart, a trend that would continue indefinitely) accidently invaded ShadowClan territory. Russetfur, an old and prickly deputy who would only get older and pricklier until her ultimate demise at the end of _Fading _Echoes, yelled, "Die intruders, die!"

Blackstar, who was inclined to laziness and sarcasm, asked, "Who cares if monsters get us?"

Firestar, though originally a kittypet and thus much smarter than his current Clan, was ThunderClan, so this comment made little sense to him. "Waaiit…"

Leafpaw was tired of the chatter and decided to leave. "Bye-bye," she said, wishing them well.

A little later, they were all still arguing.

In desperation, Leafpaw turned to Sorreltail. "Hey Sorreltail, you wanna come with me?" she asked.

Sorreltail squinted at her. "Where to?"

Leafpaw thought for a moment. "WindClan!"

"Why?" Sorreltail asked sensibly. "You know perfectly well that Crowfeather isn't there."

Leafpaw's jaw dropped in confusion. "Wha…?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Confidently, Brambleclaw led his companions into the icy snowdrifts of the mountains. "Come this way," he ordered, showing a bit of the awesome deputy he would someday make.

Squirrelpaw, however, couldn't stand anyone other than herself being right about anything and decided to argue. "No, like, come this way, right?"

Stormfur watched for a few minutes, laughing to himself at how ridiculous both looked, then started to tell them to shut up. "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

Stormfur sighed in exasperation. This was really getting quite annoying.

"Get out of my way fur balls! I rule the roost here!" Crowpaw started being the predictably bratty apprentice he was. (This trait would be passed on to his children.)

Brambleclaw surveyed a large gap between too cliffs. Sizing up his comrades, he instructed, "Jump across. Feathertail, you go first." This was a logical choice, as Feathertail wasn't likely to be stupid (she was from RiverClan) and Tawnypelt's paw was hurting again, which Brambleclaw was relieved about. He couldn't stand inconsistencies.

Squirrelpaw, however, decide to butt in. "No, like, I deserve to be first, right?"

Brambleclaw suddenly experienced a strange case of vertigo and found himself agreeing with Squirrelpaw. "Okay!" But it got worse. "Isn't Squirrelpaw awesome?" he said. Oh no, he was turning into Stormfur! He had to do something quick. "Volunteers have merit!" he explained, trying to rectify this strange and terrible occurrence.

Luckily, nobody was paying attention. Stormfur had again whined, "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!" While Feathertail had gasped.

"Look! It's a pretty waterfall! Can I touch it!" she asked with a purr.

If Brambleclaw could have cried, he would have. "No!" he screeched. It was turning out that RiverClan cats were stupid too. Unfortunately, they were also extremely long-lived.

Squirrelpaw was agreeing with Feathertail, mostly to disagree with Brambleclaw. "Yes, 'cause, like, I wanna touch it too, right?"

Of course they touched. Then they fell. Yes, all of them.

Crowpaw flailed about madly. "Get out of my way fur balls! I rule the roost here! I deserve to fall with style!" he roared above the sound of the waterfall's pounding.

Stormfur said something that would have been indecipherable if he hadn't been saying the same thing for the past hour of reading. "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

Brambleclaw closed his eyes. "Prepare for impact in 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 3809525720 1065485863 2788659361 5338182796 8230301952 0353018529 6899577362 2599413891 2497217752 8347913151 5574857242 4541506959 5082953311 6861727855 8890750983 8175463746 4939319255 0604009277 0167113900 9848824012 8583616035 6370766010 4710181942 9555961989 4676783744 9448255379 7747268471 0404753464 6208046684 2590694912 9331367702 8989152104 7521620569 6602405803 8150193511 2533824300 3558764024 7496473263 9141992726 0426992279 6782354781 6360093417 2164121992 4586315030 2861829745 5570674983 8505494588 5869269956 9092721079 7509302955 3211653449 8720275596 0236480665 4991198818 3479775356 6369807426 5425278625 5181841757 4672890977 7727938000 8164706001 6145249192 1732172147 7235014144 1973568548 1613611573 5255213347 5741849468 4385233239 0739414333 4547762416 8625189835 6948556209 9219222184 2725502542 5688767179 0494601653 4668049886 2723279178 6085784383 8279679766 8145410095 3883786360 9506800642 2512520511 7392984896 0841284886 2694560424 1965285022 2106611863 0674427862 2039194945 0471237137 8696095636 4371917287 4677646575 7396241389 0865832645 9958133904 7802759009 9465764078 9512694683 9835259570 9825822620 5224894077 2671947826 8482601476 9909026401 3639443745 5305068203 4962524517 4939965143 1429809190 6592509372 2169646151 5709858387 4105978859 5977297549 8930161753 9284681382 6868386894 2774155991 8559252459 5395943104 9972524680 8459872736 4469584865 3836736222 6260991246 0805124388 4390451244 1365497627 8079771569 1435997700 1296160894 4169486855 5848406353 4220722258 2848864815 8456028506 0168427394 5226746767 8895252138 5225499546 6672782398 6456596116 3548862305 7745649803 5593634568 1743241125 1507606947 9451096596 0940252288 7971089314 5669136867 2287489405 6010150330 8617928680 9208747609 1782493858 9009714909 6759852613 6554978189 3129784821 6829989487 2265880485 7564014270 4775551323 7964145152 3746234364 5428584447 9526586782 1051141354 7357395231 1342716610 2135969536 2314429524 8493718711 0145765403 5902799344 0374200731 0578539062 1983874478 0847848968 3321445713 8687519435 0643021845 3191048481 0053706146 8067491927 8191197939 9520614196 6342875444 0643745123 7181921799 9839101591 9561814675 1426912397 4894090718 6494231961 5679452080 9514655022 5231603881 9301420937 6213785595 6638937787 0830390697 9207734672 2182562599 6615014215 0306803844 7734549202 6054146659 2520149744 2850732518 6660021324 3408819071 0486331734 6496514539 0579626856 1005508106 6587969981 6357473638 4052571459 1028970641 4011097120 6280439039 7595156771 5770042033 7869936007 2305587631 7635942187 3125147120 5329281918 2618612586 7321579198 4148488291 6447060957 5270695722 0917567116 7229109816 9091528017 3506712748 5832228718 3520935396 5725121083 5791513698 8209144421 0067510334 6711031412 6711136990 8658516398 3150197016 5151168517 1437657618 3515565088 4909989859 9823873455 2833163550 7647918535 8932261854 8963213293 3089857064 2046752590 7091548141 6549859461 6371802709 8199430992 4488957571 2828905923 2332609729 9712084433 5732654893 8239119325 9746366730 5836041428 1388303203 8249037589 8524374417 0291327656 1809377344 4030707469 2112019130 2033038019 7621101100 4492932151 6084244485 9637669838 9522868478 3123552658 2131449576 8572624334 4189303968 6426243410 7732269780 2807318915 4411010446 8232527162 0105265227 2111660396 6655730925 4711055785 3763466820 6531098965 2691862056 4769312570 5863566201 8558100729 3606598764 8611791045 3348850346 1136576867 5324944166 8039626579 7877185560 8455296541 2665408530 6143444318 5867697514 5661406800 7002378776 5913440171 2749470420 5622305389 9456131407 1127000407 8547332699 3908145466 4645880797 2708266830 6343285878 5698305235 8089330657 5740679545 7163775254 2021149557 6158140025 0126228594 1302164715 5097925923 0990796547 3761255176 5675135751 7829666454 7791745011 2996148903 0463994713 2962107340 4375189573 5961458901 9389713111 7904297828 5647503203 1986915140 2870808599 0480109412 1472213179 4764777262 2414254854 5403321571 8530614228 8137585043 0633217518 2979866223 7172159160 7716692547 4873898665 4949450114 6540628433 6639379003 9769265672 1463853067 3609657120 9180763832 7166416274 8888007869 2560290228 4721040317 2118608204 1900042296 6171196377 9213375751 1495950156 6049631862 9472654736 4252308177 0367515906 7350235072 8354056704 0386743513 6222247715 8915049530 9844489333 0963408780 7693259939 7805419341 4473774418 4263129860 8099888687 4132604721 5695162396 5864573021 6315981931 9516735381 2974167729 4786724229 2465436680 0980676928 2382806899 6400482435 4037014163 1496589794 0924323789 6907069779 4223625082 2168895738 3798623001 5937764716 5122893578 6015881617 5578297352 3344604281 5126272037 3431465319 7777416031 9906655418 7639792933 4419521541 3418994854 4473456738 3162499341 9131814809 2777710386 3877343177 2075456545 3220777092 1201905166 0962804909 2636019759 8828161332 3166636528 6193266863 3606273567 6303544776 2803504507 7723554710 5859548702 7908143562 4014517180 6246436267 9456127531 8134078330 3362542327 8394497538 2437205835 3114771199 2606381334 6776879695 9703098339 1307710987 0408591337 4641442822 7726346594 7047458784 7787201927 7152807317 6790770715 7213444730 6057007334 9243693113 8350493163 1284042512 1925651798 0694113528 0131470130 4781643788 5185290928 5452011658 3934196562 1349143415 9562586586 5570552690 4965209858 0338507224 2648293972 8584783163 0577775606 8887644624 8246857926 0395352773 4803048029 0058760758 2510474709 1643961362 6760449256 2742042083 2085661190 6254543372 1315359584 5068772460 2901618766 7952406163 4252257719 5429162991 9306455377 9914037340 4328752628 8896399587 9475729174 6426357455 2540790914 5135711136 9410911939 3251910760 2082520261 8798531887 7058429725 9167781314 9699009019 2116971737 2784768472 6860849003 3770242429 1651300500 5168323364 3503895170 2989392233 4517220138 1280696501 1784408745 1960121228 5993716231 3017114448 4640903890 6449544400 6198690754 8516026327 5052983491 8740786680 8818338510 2283345085 0486082503 9302133219 7155184306 3545500766 8282949304 1377655279 3975175461 3953984683 3936383047 4611996653 8581538420 5685338621 8672523340 2830871123 2827892125 0771262946 3229563989 8989358211 6745627010 2183564622 0134967151 8819097303 8119800497 3407239610 3685406643 1939509790 1906996395 5245300545 0580685501 9567302292 1913933918 5680344903 9820595510 0226353536 1920419947 4553859381 0234395544 9597783779 0237421617 2711172364 3435439478 2218185286 2408514006 6604433258 8856986705 4315470696 5747458550 3323233421 0730154594 0516553790 6866273337 9958511562 5784322988 2737231989 8757141595 7811196358 3300594087 3068121602 8764962867 4460477464 9159950549 7374256269 0104903778 1986835938 1465741268 0492564879 8556145372 3478673303 9046883834 3634655379 4986419270 5638729317 4872332083 7601123029 9113679386 2708943879 9362016295 1541337142 4892830722 0126901475 4668476535 7616477379 4675200490 7571555278 1965362132 3926406160 1363581559 0742202020 3187277605 2772190055 6148425551 8792530343 5139844253 2234157623 3610642506 3904975008 6562710953 5919465897 5141310348 2276930624 7435363256 9160781547 8181152843 6679570611 0861533150 4452127473 9245449454 2368288606 1340841486 3776700961 2071512491 4043027253 8607648236 3414334623 5189757664 5216413767 9690314950 1910857598 4423919862 9164219399 4907236234 6468441173 9403265918 4044378051 3338945257 4239950829 6591228508 5558215725 0310712570 1266830240 2929525220 1187267675 6220415420 5161841634 8475651699 9811614101 0029960783 8690929160 3028840026 9104140792 8862150784 2451670908 7000699282 1206604183 7180653556 7252532567 5328612910 4248776182 5829765157 9598470356 2226293486 0034158722 9805349896 5022629174 8788202734 2092222453 3985626476 6914905562 8425039127 5771028402 7998066365 8254889264 8802545661 0172967026 6407655904 2909945681 5065265305 3718294127 0336931378 5178609040 7086671149 6558343434 7693385781 7113864558 7367812301 4587687126 6034891390 9562009939 3610310291 6161528813 8437909904 2317473363 9480457593 1493140529 7634757481 1935670911 0137751721 0080315590 2485309066 9203767192 2033229094 3346768514 2214477379 3937517034 4366199104 0337511173 5471918550 4644902636 5512816228 8244625759 1633303910 7225383742 1821408835 0865739177 1509682887 4782656995 9957449066 1758344137 5223970968 3408005355 9849175417 3818839994 4697486762 6551658276 5848358845 3142775687 9002909517 0283529716 3445621296 4043523117 6006651012 4120065975 5851276178 5838292041 9748442360 8007193045 7618932349 2292796501 9875187212 7267507981 2554709589 0455635792 1221033346 6974992356 3025494780 2490114195 2123828153 0911407907 3860251522 7429958180 7247162591 6685451333 1239480494 7079119153 2673430282 4418604142 6363954800 0448002670 4962482017 9289647669 7583183271 3142517029 6923488962 7668440323 2609275249 6035799646 9256504936 8183609003 2380929345 9588970695 3653494060 3402166544 3755890045 6328822505 4525564056 4482465151 8754711962 1844396582 5337543885 6909411303 1509526179 3780029741 2076651479 3942590298 9695946995 5657612186 5619673378 6236256125 2163208628 6922210327 4889218654 3648022967 8070576561 5144632046 9279068212 0738837781 4233562823 6089632080 6822246801 2248261177 1858963814 0918390367 3672220888 3215137556 0037279839 4004152970 0287830766 7094447456 0134556417 2543709069 7939612257 1429894671 5435784687 8861444581 2314593571 9849225284 7160504922 1242470141 2147805734 5510500801 9086996033 0276347870 8108175450 1193071412 2339086639 3833952942 5786905076 4310063835 1983438934 1596131854 3475464955 6978103829 3097164651 4384070070 7360411237 3599843452 2516105070 2705623526 6012764848 3084076118 3013052793 2054274628 6540360367 4532865105 7065874882 2569815793 6789766974 2205750596 8344086973 5020141020 6723585020 0724522563 2651341055 9240190274 2162484391 4035998953 5394590944 0704691209 1409387001 2645600162 3742880210 9276457931 0657922955 2498872758 4610126483 6999892256 9596881592 0560010165 5256375678 seconds!" he yelled, figuring that it was just as good a time as any to recite pi. It was something he wanted to do before his death.

He opened his eyes when Squirrelpaw's voice met his ears. "Dude, we already, like, hit the ground, right? Like ten minutes ago, right?"

Tawnypelt gaped in astonishment. "Did you seriously memorize the first ten thousand digits of pi? I thought you were joking when you said you were going to!"

Feathertail clearly hadn't understood any of this. "Happy Pi Day everyone!" she gurgled happily. Brambleclaw sighed. Yes, RiverClan cats were even stupider than ThunderClan cats.

"We're all going to die!" Stormfur yowled. Everyone stared at him. "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!" he continued. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt sighed. They knew it had been too good to be true.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Leafpaw stuck her head in the river. "Bubble bubble." She whispered into the current.

Mothwing snorted. "That's not how you catch fish!" she told her.

Leafpaw removed her head and glared. "I know. I was showing you how to drown," she informed her.

Mothwing twitched a whisker. "That bad huh?"

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. Mothwing clearly was a RiverClan cat.

"Guys, can you help me out here? I'm droning!" It was a big apprentice, who must have been held back a couple years from becoming a warrior if he was one of Mistyfoot's kits back in _Forest of Secrets._

"Aaaaah!" Mothwing yowled, jumping up. "He's drowning! And I'm a medicine cat! That means that I must save him!" She paused. "But I'm allergic to work of all kinds. Oh well." She sat back down.

Leafpaw struck a heroic pose. "I'll save you!" she called, diving into the river.

Reedpaw popped his head out of the water as Leafpaw floundered about. "I'm droning, not drowning! I just can't stop talking! I just go on and on and on and…"

"Oh." Leafpaw dragged herself onto the bank to see Mothwing rolling around in mirth.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Feathertail glanced around, taking in her surroundings. "We are alive!"

"Thank goodness, but I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!" Stormfur replied. Luckily his whininess was starting to wear off.

"Who are they?" Tawnypelt asked, not bothering to explain who she was talking about.

Thus, it was very acceptable for Crowpaw to ask, "Who are who?"

Brambleclaw nodded to a group of mud-covered cats. "Those dirty cats," he told Crowpaw. "I'd guess that they are part of the eighth percentile of cats who groom each other a ratio of 0:0 times per day." This, of course, was complete baloney. Brambleclaw was testing his theory: are WindClan cats stupider than ThunderClan and RiverClan cats?

Unfortunately, a tribe cat interrupted in a way that only tribe cats can. "I'm Brook. This is Crag. We come in peace."

Stormfur opened his jaws to say hello, but… "I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

Brook gave him a sympathetic look. "Poor baby…"

Crag, meanwhile, was eyeing the RiverClan cats. "Two silver cats! We hit the jackpot!"

It is a little-known secret that Crag has very poor shade perception. The poor fellow couldn't even differentiate between slate grey and pale silver.

Brook wasn't paying attention to her tribe-mate. She was too bust ogling Stormfur. "Yeah-huh!"

After a moment of contemplation, Crag brightened. "WOOT BABY, WOOT!" he yowled, savoring in his success at finding two possible silver cats.

"Don't call me baby!" Brook snapped, finally listening.

Crag looked reproachfully at her. "I was thanking the Tribe of Endless Hunting!" he said.

Brambleclaw started. "Is that like StarClan?" he asked, because he knew that with the possibility of another group of cats came the possibility of another religion and with that, the belief in a different deity.

Unfortunately, Brambleclaw's question was a rather stupid one (well, he is ThunderClan, so let's forgive him, okay?), since there was about as much chance for the tribe cats to know who or what StarClan was as it was possible for the clan cats to know who or what the Tribe of Endless Hunting was.

With all that said, it came as no surprise when Crag shrugged. "No idea. What's StarClan?

Squirrelpaw gasped. "Nonbelievers!" she screeched in a fit of rage. "StarClan will destroy you for this!"

Crag nodded. "Yup, the Tribe of Endless Hunting sounds just like StarClan."

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Back in the forest, Dustpelt was getting very angry, and not only because his apprentice had eloped with the future ThunderClan pinhead- oops, deputy. "WindClan are stealing our prey," he told everyone who would listen. Which basically included Firestar, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and Leafpaw. In other words, everyone important who wasn't doing something that was being covered up by one of Leapaw's tall tales.

Leafpaw, who was still trying to prove that she wasn't suicidal, rolled her eyes at Dustpelt's words. "That's because the bunny population is going down." She explained.

Cinderpelt nodded. "Yes. Listen to Leafpaw. She took my advanced biology course."

"But what about Ferncloud? What about my kits?" Dustpelt wailed.

Leafpaw looked at him incredulously. "What about your kits? As long as Ferncloud is here, we'll never run out of kits."

It was a good point made, and Dustpelt couldn't really argue with it. "Phooey!" he said instead.

"Good point!" Cinderpelt told her apprentice. "I'm glad you paid attention in my advanced biology course!" As would be discovered later, Leafpaw only selectively paid attention to Cinderpelt's advanced biology course. She blew off the whole thing that began: "when a she-cat and a tom love each other very much…"

Anyhow, Firestar presumably agreed with Dustpelt. "Let's go see if Tallstar has been wiped out of my- I mean to say _the _forest," he suggested hopefully.

Firestar gathered a patrol and headed for WindClan territory.

Mudclaw looked up. "Here come ThunderClan! Run for it!" he yowled, giving away the WindClan patrol's location.

"Okay, just lemme get their prey," replied Tornear, who was a bit more easy-going and knew that Firestar would never start a war over a bit of stolen prey.

Just then, the ThunderClan patrol appeared on the hilltop. Firestar looked at the invaders and declared, "After those prey-stealers!"

"Ahem!" Tallstar chose that moment to conveniently appear (on his side of the border) and convince Firestar that WIndClan had only been taking a little food that had come from their territory anyway to feed their starving queens and elders. After all, it's not like they had been washing their paws in the stream that would later border the two territories or something equally terrible.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Stormfur's eyes bugged out as Brook and Crag led the journeying cats into the cave where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived. "Whoa, this place is- I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

It was better- he'd gotten four words out before the now-constant refrain had kicked in.

Tawnypelt scanned the cave. Her eyes too bugged out. "Food!" she said happily.

Feathertail was a bit slower on the uptake. "Look, fresh-kill!" she pointed out.

"Did you, like, say the word fresh-kill?" Squirrelpaw gasped.

Crowpaw shoved his way the front of the line. "Get out of my way fur balls! I rule the roost here!" he declared.

After the clan cats finished eating more food than was necessary and way more food than was polite, Stoneteller said, "My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones. You may call me Stoneteller. I am Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Brambleclaw, who was feeling guilty after not being able to stop his comrades from eating so much (especially in the cases of Stormfur and Feathertail), tried to reply using what he assumed was the tribe custom. "My name is Brambleclaw. You may call me Brambleclaw. I am a warrior from ThunderClan."

Stoneteller nodded but said nothing. He wasn't sure if Brambleclaw was making fun of him or not.

"I'm Squirrelpaw. You may call me Your Highness. I am the Queen of the World." Squirrelpaw struck a majestic pose.

Crowpaw introduced himself next. "My name is Prince Crowpaw. You may call me Sire or My Liege, whichever you prefer. I am the Prince of all of WindClan! I rule the roost here!"

As usual, Tawnypelt winced at his ego, which would only continue to grow until he thought it was okay to fall in love with cats from other clans or worse, medicine cats. "I am Tawnypelt. I hail from ShadowClan," she told Stoneteller.

Feathertail began to speak. "I am Feath-"

But Stoneteller cut her off. "You are a silver cat!" he proclaimed.

"Well, duh."

"And so are you!" Stoneteller told Stormfur.

Stormfur shook his head. He tried to say that he was really more of a slate grey color, but, "Yeah, but I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!" was all he could say.

Stoneteller sighed in relief. "We're saved! Go kill Sharptooth," he instructed. Then he turned and padded to his den.

Brambleclaw's jaws were parted in clear bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What does fur pigment have to do with killing dinosaurs? And a tyrannosaurus rex for that matter?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

After convincing Firestar that WIndClan could never break the warrior code, Tallstar warned him, "Leave now! The rabbits are poisoned."

Leafpaw turned to her father. "Told you so!" she bragged.

Dustpelt snorted. "Whatever."

"Cinderpelt…" Leapaw started to complain.

Cinderpelt looked at her apprentice with a frown. "I have had no signs from StarClan."

"Me neither," Leafpaw said, wondering what in the name of StarClan Cinderpelt was yammering about.

Cinderpelt licked Firestar's ear consolingly. "Do not lose hope," she told him.

Firestar stared at her for a moment. Finally he replied. "We're goners."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Brook walked with Stormfur along a cliff's edge. "You're a great hunter," she told him. "Stormfur, you have learned our ways well."

Stormfur purred. "Thanks. Hey by the way… I wanna be close to someone! I wanna have a mate!"

"How sweet!" Brook said to herself.

Stormfur took a big sniff of the air. "P.U! What's that smell? You stink!" he exclaimed. Then it hit him- the curse had been broken! He was no longer an annoying, whiny, chicken-hearted, secondary character! He wasn't going to be any of those things again! Now he would be awesome, helpful, kind, wise, and a tertiary character.

Brook, however, was still offended and hadn't realized that a miracle had just occurred. "That smell is not me, its Sharptooth!" she explained haughtily.

Back at the cave, Tawnypelt was bored. "I'm going to kill a rat!" she told Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw was busy not listening and was instead doing a few quick mental calculations. "According to my calculations, we have only (xy)2 X 104 seconds left in which we can return to our forest. We'd best be off."

Hearing this, Crowpaw got up and shoved the other cats out of his way. "Get out of my way fur balls! I rule the roost here!"

Feathertail temporarily regained the ability to think rationally. "I for one am not going to be held captive," she declared.

With these words, Stormfur came sprinting into the cave. Squirrelpaw glared at him, and rightfully so. "So, like, you've decided to join us Stormfur, right? You are done, like, hanging out with your tribe friends, right?"

Stormfur was a bit out of breath from sprinting all this way and really would have preferred a kinder welcome. "Yeah, but guess what!" he announced. "SHARPTOOTH IS COMING!"

Brambleclaw was about to ask how a dinosaur skeleton could be reanimated, but Squirrelpaw asked a more pressing question. "So you've abandoned the whole whiny dude thing, right?" she queried.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Gossip travelled quickly in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and soon Stoneteller was forced to hold a tribe meeting to quench all the rumors. "We will now have a Telling; a Sharing of Feelings," he declared, ignoring the whoops of delight that his tribe issued. "Thank you, O Tribe of Endless Hunting, for saving us from Sharptooth."

Stormfur raised a paw. "Who exactly is Sharptooth?"

Brambleclaw stood. "Yeah, I thought he was a dinosaur. A tyrannosaurus rex for that matter," he added.

Stoneteller shook his head woefully. "He is a giant cat-like creature who stalks us like prey. Only the Chosen One can save us. Only he can bring balance to the force and destroy the sith once and for all."

For a moment all was silent.

Then Feathertail spoke up. "Wait, I don't understand," she told Stoneteller. "The Chosen One is bringing balance to what? And who or what is the sith?"

Stoneteller could have smacked his nose with his paw. "Oh, whoops, wrong story. I meant to say that he must bring balance to the mountains and destroy Sharptooth."

The tribe cats whooped in delight.

Stormfur thought for a moment. "Wait, so I'm the chosen one? Cool!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

The clan cats were stationed in the Bunker for Killing Sharptooth, waiting for the victim to show up.

"Meeeeeeeeeee eaaaaaaaaaaaat !" came a call, which could only be Sharptooth.

Immediately, pandemonium broke out.

Stormfur squealed in fear. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Crowpaw shoved his way deeper into the cave. "Get out of my way fur balls! I rule the roost here! I deserve to hide in safety while the rest of you get eaten." Unfortunately, he was headed right for where Sharptooth was to be executed.

Feathertail saw this and her saving-kitty instinct kicked in. "I'll save you Crowpaw!" she cried, leaping forward. Sadly, she accidentally crashed into the ceiling of the cave.

Squirrelpaw watched as cracks began to spread across its stony surface. "Like, uh-oh, right?"

"I suggest we accelerate at the speed of 4.6X10 to the 3rd power m/h!" Brambleclaw advised as he streaked out of the cave.

"No!" Stormfur howled as Feathertail shoved Crowpaw away with her remaining strength and the cave collapsed. Sadly, he didn't bother checking to see if Feathertail had survived. After all, cats had been known to survive falling thousands of feet from tall cliffs or being alive after tunnel entrances fell on top of them.

Stoneteller, oblivious to the grief surrounding the clan cats, exclaimed, "Yay! We're saved!"

Stormfur sniffed sadly. "We'd better be going now."

"Yeah," Tawnypelt agreed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes. The shadows are low enough and the clouds are high enough, probably at relative altitudes of .12 meters and 89 meters."

Crag stared at Brambleclaw. "Whoa…'kay."

As the clan cats headed out of the mountains to their old home, Brook called out, "Bye Stormfur!" Then she turned to her brother, Talon.

Talon frowned. "Wait…did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Firestar looked up at the moon and noticed that it was full. "Let's go to the ol' Gathering," he suggested.

Cinderpelt glared at him. She had been advising that exact action for nearly four hours. "Yes, let's."

Leafpaw, who had been arguing on Firestar's side, sat down stubbornly. "I don't wanna! There are monsters out there!"

"What?" Sorreltail asked, appearing unexpectedly as she had a knack for, especially in very recent books. "Uh-uh! You know full well that Crowfeather won't be there!"

Leafpaw gave her a strange look. Who in the world was this "Crowfeather?" And who cared, anyways?

Fifteen minutes later, ThunderClan arrived at the Gathering.

"Hi everybody!" Firestar meowed, jumping onto the giant boulder that the leaders used to feel more important than everyone else. "I'd just like to-"

An otherwise stunning speech was rudely interrupted by Blackstar, who yowled in shock, "A MONSTER!"

Leopardstar turned around slowly and gazed at the monster. Then she turned back to her audience even more slowly. She took a deep breath and said, "RUN FOR IT!"

One monster charged forward. "GRRRRRRR!" it growled evilly.

"YYUUUMMMY CAAATSS!" another monster roared as it chased the poor kitties about the clearing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed cats of any/all clans.

Firestar appeared amidst the crowd. "I command all cats to leave now!" he ordered, then vanished under the hoard of trampling cats and presumably lost the life that everyone wondered how he'd lost until they read _Firestar's Quest._

Tallstar tried to stand on two of his clanmates heads so he could be seen. "No, I command all cats to leave now!" he croaked.

Blackstar pushed him over and reared onto his hind legs impressively. "NO! I command all cats to leave now!" he yowled.

Leopardstar barreled into him. "NOOOO!" she shrieked. "_I_ command all cats to-"

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

**So here's my deal: you read, you review, and I read and review one of your stories! Reciprocity all the way.**


End file.
